


Lesbians Can Be Very Dangerous

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, PWP, Prison- AU, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent looking Historia is in prison and hooks up with the scary looking Ymir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbians Can Be Very Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I based it off this http://manga-mango-manga.tumblr.com/post/71627426825/ch33riofujisaki-all-i-want-is-an-snk-prison-au.   
> I kinda based it off how OITNB shows prison sorry it's probably inaccurate and gayer (somehow). Also I've never written smut and it's kind of brief please give me pointers bye.

There are jokes about prison wives, but Historia decides it’d a better experience if she finds one. She’s going to be here for a while.

It doesn’t take her long. Historia knows she’s beautiful, so her first shower in prison features her subtly checking out her fellow inmates, while naked. She shows off her petite figure and perky breasts before entering the shower. She notices a woman around her age towards the back of the line staring. She smirks and takes her shower.

At lunch time, after politely declining an offer to sit with the hicks, she sees the woman. She’s still surprisingly tall while seated, even if she is slouching. She has dark skin covered with freckles and tattoos. From what Historia can tell, they’re sleeves. The woman is sitting by herself, with an empty expression, biting into a sandwich.

Historia sits directly in front of her. This captures the attention of some of the women. The woman frowns.

“I’m Christa.” she says holding her hand out.

The woman takes another bite, and chews for a good fifteen seconds before replying, “We don’t do first names here at prison, blondie.”

Historia draws her hand back. “Who says Christa’s my real name?”

The woman shrugs. “Ymir.”

“What the hell kind of last name is that?”

“A _cool_ one.” Ymir takes a swig from her cup. “Now what the fuck do you want?”

“To sit with you.” Historia analyzes Ymir’s tattoos, skulls, roses, and a dragon.

Ymir snorts. “This ain’t fucking high school, you’d better leave me the fuck alone.”

“No one likes being alone.” Historia argues.

Ymir rolls her eyes. “Look, I don’t mess with anyone and _nobody_ messes with me.” She’s glaring- hard, but it doesn’t faze the blonde. “Now if I were you I would find some nice white people to sit with, okay?” She sneers. Her amber eyes are cold, watching her closely.

“I won’t give you any trouble.”

“You’re giving me trouble _now_.”

“I saw the way you were looking at me in the showers this morning.”

Ymir’s expression changes slightly for a second. “So?”

“ _So_ ,” Historia grins deviously. “I think you want me to sit with you. Or sit on you, your face I mean. Or you could sit on mine.”

The brunette’s eyes widen before she closes them, inhaling deeply. “Look, you’re obviously new to this whole thing, so let me spell it out for you. I’ll be your fuck buddy, if you’re serious.” Her eyes flicker open, distrusting. “On the condition that you leave me be at all other times, got it?”

Historia nods and smiles at her. She gets up, carrying her tray. She sees an empty seat next to a short blonde woman (taller than her of course) with a big nose and an Asian girl wearing a red scarf. Historia’s surprised she’s allowed to wear it with her prison uniform.

“Can I sit here?” she pipes up, timidly. She’s mastered the shy act her whole life, it’s how she’s gotten this far in crime.

Big Nose nods as she makes eye contact. Her blue eyes are crystal-like.

“I’m Christa.”

“Ackerman.”

“Leonhardt.”

_What’s with all these weird names?_

“I’m surprised Freckles over there didn’t hurt you.” Ackerman deadpans.

“Freckles?” Historia asks, confused.

Leonhardt gestures over to Ymir’s table. “Last time someone tried talking to her she got a bloody nose.”

Historia nods in understanding. “I see.”

Ackerman snickers.

“What’s so funny?”

She gives Leonhardt a suggestive look before covering her face with her scarf. Leonhardt looks at Historia, and glances over at Ymir.

“If you two need a place, just ask us, we’ve done it _everywhere_.”

The tips of Ackerman’s ears are red. Historia can’t help but beam.

“Good to know, but why are you being so nice to me?”

“Consider it your welcome gift. Life here is hard so we totally get it. And if Freckles there hasn’t beaten you up, you must be alright. Just don’t expect anything else from us.” Leonhardt says with a faint smile.

“Got it.”

…

This is not how Ymir imagined going down on the blonde woman _at all._ Ymir’s used to hardly ever being on the receiving end, in prison anyway. There was a time when the other women would come begging for sex, straight women who couldn’t reciprocate, and Ymir didn’t mind fucking them anyway. But then she got lonely and agitated, and cut it off completely. But Ymir longed to hear Christa scream her name, she wanted it since she saw her naked in the bathroom, which is where they end up banging anyway.

It’s night, and Christa drags Ymir out to a shower stall. Somehow Ymir is against the wall with Christa’s head between her legs, using her tongue aggressively in all the right places. Ymir forgot how good it feels to be eaten out. Christa’s tongue is hot as she licks her sex. She then sucks gently at her clit and Ymir’s breath hitches. She comes quickly, shaking slightly and whispering “fuck” repeatedly.

Ymir is prepared to return the favor to Christa but that thought is interrupted as Christa aggressively enters two fingers in her. She gasps and Christa covers her mouth with the other hand, her hot breath over Ymir’s bare chest.

“You gotta be quiet, we can’t get caught.”

Ymir’s moans are muffled by Christa’s hand as she sucks and bites her exposed skin. Christa thrusts her fingers harder, and Ymir bucks her hips. Christa removes her hand from her mouth and pulls Ymir in for a very heated kiss. Ymir can’t remember the last time she kissed someone like this, and she’s incredibly turned on by her taste on Christa’s lips.

Christa slowly curls and uncurls her fingers inside her, and moves her fingers faster. Ymir is moaning desperately into the kiss. Christa pumps her fingers slowly to help the brunette ride out her orgasm. Ymir’s body slackens and she pulls away from the blonde’s mouth, needing space to breathe. Her heart is racing when she watches Christa put those two fingers in her mouth, licking them devilishly.

“Shit, Christa.” she pants.

…

At breakfast, Ymir sits by herself, and even though she told Christa to leave her alone, she half hopes the blonde is stubborn and sits next to her. But Christa doesn’t, she’s eating with the obviously gay group: Ackerman and Leonhardt (Ymir would never admit that she’s had to get off by listening to them a few times), Ral, and Zoe.

They were a few years older than Ymir, pushing thirty soon. They were kind to her when she first arrived. Zoe and Ymir definitely had a few good times together, having great chemistry when it came to banging, but they each had some moral differences they couldn’t get past. So they ended it on good terms.

When Ral came, Ymir couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, even though it wasn’t any of her business.

At first Ymir thought Christa was messing with her, but then she dragged Ymir into the shower stall and almost quite literally fucked her senseless. Ymir groans. She tries to act tough, she’s had to, all her life, and she especially needs to here. But she knows herself too well, she’s a huge softie. She doesn’t want to get too close to Christa- who is she kidding of course she does. She wants to get to know her and make her feel good and make it through this torture together. She smiles softly at the thought, only to have it disappear the moment she sees Braus sit right next to Christa, making her giggle.

Ymir’s been in this situation before, if the girls don’t come to Freckles (only a few inmates know her name) they go to Braus- she’s always down to eat, in both senses of the word. Ymir narrows her eyes and accidentally makes eye contact with Christa. _Shit_.

Christa turns back to Sasha, excitedly. _Shit shit shit._

Within a minute, Christa gets up and walks to throw her trash away. She goes to the trash can closer to Ymir.

“Meet me in the chapel in twenty minutes.” Ymir hears her say unmistakably. She doesn’t need to be told twice.

When Ymir walks in, she spies Christa, naked and waiting.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? The church?” Ymir asks as she approaches.

“Braus says no one should be in here till later.” Christa explains as she takes off Ymir’s shirt. “I know you were jealous this morning.” she adds before biting Ymir’s neck.

“I wasn’t jealous.” she stammers unconvincingly.

“You know,” the blonde starts. “I would have sat with you if you asked.” she pushes Ymir down to a kneeling position, and then guides her head between her legs. Ymir begins kissing her inner thighs teasingly.

“Don’t worry about Braus- says she’s got a girl in the SHU and oh!-” Ymir slides her tongue in her wetness eagerly. To Ymir’s surprise, Christa is dripping. Ymir looks up and the girl is blushing- red like a virgin- she’s finding it hard to believe this is the same girl who made her come five times last night.

“Lie down on your b-back I want to ride your face.” the blonde commands breathily, and Ymir obeys.

Christa keeps talking- words of assurance, things she wants _right now_ and finishes before too long. Christa sits on the floor and reaches out to take Ymir’s pants off- but the brunette sits up and pulls Christa to her. She pushes two fingers in Christa- roughly. Christa makes mewling sounds and wraps her arms around Ymir’s neck, begging her to fuck her harder.

…

Three months later the two are practically inseparable. Ymir joins Christa with the other women for meals, placing one arm around the blonde and wearing her signature death stare. Ymir won’t converse with others aside from mere small talk, and Christa gave up trying to get her to do otherwise.

Ymir is reading some outdated newspapers on her bed and Christa sits next to her.

“I still don’t get why you won’t tell _me._ ” Christa sighs, exasperated. “You know I’ll tell you _everything_ so why not?”

“It’s the past.” Ymir replies, with a harsher tone than usual. “Whatever you did- it’s done. Besides, it’s kind of obvious, you must’ve been trespassing for some protest thing, right?”

Ymir swallows- the look on Christa’s face is downright murderous.

“Right.” she says. “I’m here for _protesting_ and you’re here for _gang violence_.” She glares. “Ymir I’m your fucking girlfriend I don’t care what you did I just want to know.”

Ymir rubs her forehead and Christa swears she’s blushing.

“I robbed a bakery.” Ymir mumbles.

“What?” Christa asks, unsure if she heard right.

“I robbed a bakery.” Ymir confesses, louder.

Christa covers her mouth to hide her laughter.

“It’s not fucking funny! I was broke so I robbed the bakery close to my house and I got caught. It’s not the first time I stole, so I’m here.” Ymir scowls.

“It’s just-” Christa inhales and laughs again. “Everyone thinks you did something awful, and that I did something not as bad and-” She calms herself. Ymir raises an eyebrow.

“Ymir, I killed three people and burned a house down.”

“Fuck!” Ymir exclaims, going to the front page of the newspaper she was reading, showing the woman her article. “You’re Historia Reiss. You killed Rod Reiss- your dad and two other guys.” Ymir’s expression is unreadable.

“Are you scared of me?” Historia asks, nervous.

It’s Ymir’s turn to laugh. “Scared? As if. Babe why didn’t you let anyone know? _Nobody_ is gonna fuck with us now.” Ymir grins and it sends shivers down Historia’s spine. “When this is all over, wanna runaway?”

“Will we be a lesbian Bonnie and Clyde?”

“Oh, you _know_ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering Ymir is in her mid-twenties and Historia is in her early-twenties. She killed her dad for trying to sell her off to some big company merger gross thing so she killed him, the dude she was supposed to marry, and the dude's dad.


End file.
